Alexander had a sister? You and that's me!
by maeangel98
Summary: Not good at summaries so just read!
1. Welcome back to my undead life

_She clutched his hand with all she had left of her strength. He looked into her emerald green eyes and saw the truth behind her words. At that moment a young Alexander Sterling watched his younger sister die in his arms. The burdens weighed down on him, through the years. _

_Years passed and then he moved. The Maxwell's where furious with Alexander for not biting their daughter on sacred ground. The Maxwells and the Sterlings had been family friends for centuries. Alexander was to bite Luna on sacred ground so she could finally be like her family. A vampire. Alexander ran away at the ceremony and left Luna watching as the man who was to make her dreams of becoming a true member of her family vanish into the distant, murky fog. Alexander's parents sent him to his deceased Grandmothers house. In a small two called Dullsville. Everything went smoothly, until Alexander fell for a girl. A mortal. She was an outcast in her world, and her name was Raven Madison. _

_They started to date, and all hell broke loose in a town were rumors spread faster than the plague. Rumors circulated around that Alexander and his family were vampires. Raven dismissed the rumor and fell for her knight of the night. But deep down in her heart she wished it were true. So her childhood dream would be able to finally come true. Raven wanted to be a vampire and Alexander wanted to be mortal._

_After a month Alexander left unexpectedly. The night before Raven and Alexander had kissed and she checked her lipstick in the mirror, hoping to catch one last glimpse of her true love. But what she saw or well didn't see surprised her. She turned around and still saw her Prince of Darkness standing in his doorframe. Then when she went back to his mansion on top of Benson hill he was gone, along with his butler Jameson._

_Raven recived a boocette of flowers from Alexander and it was from Hipsterville. Thenit hit her, her Aunt Libby lived there. Spring break was a day away and then she asked her parents. They relunctantly let her go and that's when everything went from bad to worse. She ran into a guy her age with one green and one icy blue eye. His name was Jagger Maxwell. Raven found Alexander and then she left. Alexander came back a little after that. All seemed perfect for the two of them, but not for long. Jagger wanted revenge against Alexander for not biting his twin sister. Luna. In the midst of all the chaos between them Luna showed up. Once everything was settled Luna and Jagger went back to Romania. But soon came another problem. A ghastly pale eleven year old boy. Valentine Maxwell. The youngest out of Jagger and Luna. _

_Valentine almost turned Raven's younger brother Billy. Valentine became weak and Alexander sent him on a one way plane to Romania. That night there was a truce between the Sterling's and Maxwell's. A lot happened after that but, it's just history. _ This is all of what happened after Alexander thought that I was gone. I can't wait to see him. I am just about to board my plane to Dullsville. My name is Ashley. Ashley Sterling.

_._


	2. How colmpicated can it get?

I looked up at the blazing hot sun and wondered for the hundredth time, where the hell Alexander's house was! I mean come on! He lives in a freaking mansion and I can't even find that! Damn! I have to ask for directions. I hate doing that. I looked over to my right and saw a guy in a soccer uniform, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes go into a house. I was going to ask a soccer snob where to find a gothic kids house, I wonder how that's going to turn out. I sighed and walked up to his house. Before I could even knock the door opened.

"What the..? Another goth! Are you serious!" He whined.

"Just shut up and tell me where I can find Alexander Sterling's house and if you don't know where that is then you are a dumb soccer snob. Now tell me where the house is and I won't kick you in the shins." My green eyes blazed with fury. HE looked taken aback and then burst out laughing.

"You're looking for Vampire boy! Why would you be looking for him!" He laughed. I couldn't just stand here and let him laugh about my brother. Before I knew what I was doing I punched the kid right in the face and he fell to the ground. I turned around and saw a woman gap at me.

"Raven! I will be speaking with your parents about this!" She yelled after me. I didn't look anything like Raven and I didn't care about her. I wanted to spend some alone time with my older brother considering he still thinks I'm dead. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice to kids run up to me and one tugged on my jacket.

"Hey! Hey! I want to ask what your name is! I have a sister who dresses like you and she's looking for a friend that is gothic and I was wondering if you wanted to meet her!" A boy with black hair and brown eyes said looking at me. He had a friend gasping behind him. They were both carrying back packs and they're faces were red.

"Oh! You must be Billy and you must be Henry! Hi I'm Alexander's younger sister!" I smiled at them. They both gapped at me. Billy's eyes grew wide then he grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the other direction. "Hey do you guys know where I can the mansion?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah see there it is!" Henry chirped and looked at me with adoring eyes. I freed my hand from Billy's grasp and waved goodbye to them.

"Thank you!" I called behind me and ran towards the mansion. I jumped over the fence and continued to walk up the drive way. I stopped dead in my tracks. How would Alexander react when he saw me? Should I leave him a painting? I know! He'll remember it! I smiled as I reached the top of the drive, the sun glistened off my fangs and then I opened the door.

A cold rush of air hit me and I drew in a deep breath. That's when I remembered what that blonde kid said. How did he know that Alexander was a vampire? Did everyone know? If they did then he couldn't stay here anymore! What would happen to the mansion! I'm getting way ahead of myself!

"Alexander, you are up quite early," Jameson said, from the opening of the door. I quickly hid behind a curtain and slowed my breathing. "Oh, I thought I saw him. I must be seeing things." Jameson shook his head and slowly headed into the kitchen. I peeked out the window and saw the sun ready to set. Wow time flew by hiding from Jameson! I was about to pull the curtains away, then I heard a thump from upstairs.

"Jameson! I'm going to borrow the car! I need to pick Raven up! We'll be back soon! Oh, thank you," Alexander said. He was flustered. He gulped down a Romanian smoothie and ran outside. The sun had fully set now and it was finally dark. I slowly came out from behind the curtains and tapped Jameson on the shoulder. Once he turned I gave him a hug.

"Jameson! Nice to see you again. Oh and please don't tell Alexander you saw me. I want it to be a surprise!" I laughed and gave him another hug. Jameson looked at me amazed.

"You're alive?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll try and explain later!" I said as I was already almost up the stairs. Knowing Alexander I only had about an hour or less to make this sketch. He would remember this and I knew. Minutes passed by and then I was finished. I shaded the right parts and then wrapped it up in an old newspaper. Then I sat it gently on his messy bed and walked over to his window. I gasped as soon as I saw a white haired teen looking up at the window. One green eye and one icy blue. Jagger. I pushed open the window and jumped out.

"Ah! Ashley nice to see you again. How's it been? I mean being dead and all," Jagger laughed. My eyes flashed a blood red.

"You have no business here Jagger. Leave before I send you back to Romanian one piece at a time," My tone was serious and my eyes were cold.

"I just wanted to check up on you. My darling. After all we were once betrothed remember?" He lifted my chin up so I was facing him. He leaned into kiss me when I heard the car pull up. I lifted my leg up and kicked as hard as I could. Jagger fell to the ground in pain and I took my chance and ran. My legs carried me over fences and hills. I ran until I reached my grandmother's monument.

"Hi grandma. I miss you so much. I'm sorry for scaring you that day. The day I died. I don't know how to approach Alexander. What if he doesn't remember me! What will I do?" I asked, my eyes filling with tears.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Alexander suddenly yelled. I didn't turn around, but I stood up. I slowly walked past him and let my arm brush against his. Just slightly. He tensed up and I turned and smiled.

"Check your mattress, Xander," I said, using the nickname I gave him when we were younger. In the next instance I was gone. Well I was in the mansion, hiding. Listening.

"Alexander you have to believe me! Ashley's alive!" Jagger said, through the crack in the front door.

"How do you know? She died! She's dead okay? Just leave it at that! Don't go telling Raven okay?" Alexander pleaded. He sounded like he was about to cry. I was standing right underneath him and I saw him holding the sketch.

"She doesn't know? Wow, I'm surprised. Since you both share those hot and steamy kisses," Jagger joked. I saw the door close and then Alexander slowly went up the stairs. I curled up on the floor and went to sleep, even if it was seven.

**Raven's POV:**

"WHAT!" I yelled at Billyboy.

"Henry and I ran into a girl around your age and we thought that maybe you guys could become friends! So we asked her and she asked if we knew were the mansion on Benson hill was. Henry pointed to it and then she smiled said thanks and then said that she was Alexander's younger sister! But she had these bright emerald green eyes. They had the same hair though," Billyboy said hurriedly. I gaped at him. I was about to say something else but there was a knock on the house door. My mom quickly got up and answered.

"Raven! Get over here!" My mom yelled. I got up and walked to the door. My mouth fell open when I saw Trevor and his mother standing in front of my house. I almost burst out laughing because Trevor had a black eye!

"Why did you punch my son!" Mrs. Mitchel asked. Confusion crossed my face.

"I didn't punch anyone!" I said, defending myself.

"I don't care, Raven you're grounded. Trevor I'm sorry about your eye, I hope it heals up quickly," My mom said, smiling at Trevor. My phone started playing Dead Memories by Slipknot. I quickly pulled it out and saw that Alexander left me a text.

_Raven whatever you do please stay home tomorrow. I'm sorry but I can't make our date, _Alexander said.

_I'm grounded and why do should I stay home?, _I texted quickly. Once it was sent my mom yanked the phone out of my hands.

"Like I said you're grounded. Now get up stairs!" She ordered. I stomped up the steps and flung my door open. I slammed it shut behind me and Nightmare climbed up onto my windowsill and started to hiss. I looked out and saw one green eye and one icy blue eye starring back at me. I almost screamed.

"Dammit Jagger what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed as I opened my window.

"Alexander sent me. He wanted to make sure that you were home. He's freaked out. I can't tell you anymore and I wanted to do this," Jagger said and quickly kissed me on the lips. In a blur of motion Jagger was pulled off the roof and fell to the ground. I could barely see anything in the darkness, but I saw a pair of piercing green eyes. Jagger got up and ran.

"Stay away from her!" The voice growled and then the figure disappeared into the night. The phone rang and I rushed to pick it up, hoping that it was Alexander.

"Hello?" I asked. My voice calm and collected.

"Do what he said and stay home," A muffled voice said and then the line went dead. I slumped against my bed and Nightmare jumped in my lap.

"At least you're acting normal today Nightmare," I whispered and stroked her fur. An hour went by and I slowly dozed off. I going in and out of sleep when my door was flung open and an angry Becky was standing over me. I slowly crawled into my cover and said, "I'm sick go away!"

"No! You are not! Now get out of…oh you are sick," She said and backed away. I pretended to cough and acted like my nose was stuffy.

"Sorry," I coughed. Becky covered me back up and then turned off the lights and closed the door. I waited until I heard her truck drive away. Then my mom came in.

"Raven sweetie you're staying home today. I read the text from alexander and he said that you looked a bit pale the other day. Here's your phone call me if anything happens okay?" She said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I saw Billyboy in the hallway and he started to cough. "Billy your sick too? Oh just go back to bed." My mom sighed and went down stairs. I waited until her car pulled out and drove away. I ran out of my room and at the same time I collided with Billy.

"What are you doing!" We both yelled.

"I didn't want to go to school. Raven I know you wish you had a cooler brother than me but I need to tell someone!" HE looked up at me. His eyes pleading.

"What is it Billy?" I said. He looked at me amazed.

"You never call me Billy. But anyways so last night I saw two people fighting in the street and they were like jumping really high and all. Then they just disappeared! Raven do you think that vampires are real? I think that Valentine was one." Billyboy bit his lip waiting for my reaction.

"A fever dream. Don't worry about it," I patted his head and headed down stairs.

"So why didn't you go to school?" Billyboy asked.

"Alexander said for me not to and that he just had a bad feeling about it so I didn't want to worry him," I shrugged and opened the fridge. I pulled out some pizza and re heated it. Billyboy rolled his eyes and ran upstairs to play on his computer probably. I took a bite out of my pizza when I heard a soft knock on the door. I made sure I looked okay before I answered. Creepy man stood outside holding a red crimson envelope.

"Hello, Miss. Raven. Here you go," Jameson said handing me the envelope. I read the outside and didn't recognize the handwriting.

"Jameson who's this from?" I asked, but creepy man was already getting into the car. He was moving way faster than before. I looked around and saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes walk up to me.

"Hi!" She chirped. I looked at her as if she would bite me.

"Hi?" I asked cautiously. She laughed and looked past me. I turned around and saw Billy gaping at her.

"You had black hair yesterday! What happened?" Billy asked the girl. Her smile faltered and then she ran. I was too stunned to do anything about it. Everything was so confusing today. I shook my head and walked up the stairs to my parent's bedroom. I grabbed my phone out of my mom's dresser and turned it on. I had about seven messages form Alexander. I replied to the most alarmed one.

_RAVEN! Are you okay? Why aren't you answering! Are you at home? Please be at home!,_ Alexander texted. I received it at 10:15 am.

_I'm fine. Yeah I'm home and Billyboy's home also. Why are you so freaked out? I'm fine and everyone in my family is fine. More or less,_ I replied. I set my phone down and the next second it was ringing. I answered and was surprised when I heard Alexander's voice.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I'm sorry about you being grounded. Why are you grounded?" He asked.

"I was framed! Some girl punched Trevor in the eye and his mom thought that she was me. So I'm grounded. Why are you so freaked out?" I questioned. Alexander was about to answer but then Billyboy screamed from his room. I ran as fast as I could upstairs and saw him on the ground backing away from his window.

"I saw someone," He stammered.

"Alexander I'll call you back later okay?" I said. I didn't hear what he said because I already hung up. "Billyboy what did you see?"

"I don't know. Like one second there was a girl out in the street then a car passed and then she was gone. Like poof gone," He stammered and got up. I dragged him to my room and we sat in silence.

"Wanna watch some TV?" I asked after he calmed down. HE nodded and we walked down stairs. I knew I had to see Alexander tonight. Grounded or not. Dullsville was actually becoming interesting.

**Ashley's POV: **

Alexander is scared out of his mind and completely worried. Should I make an appearance or should I wait until after my talk with Raven. Alexander never told her that he had a younger sister and it's about time she knew. So how should I lay it on her? Hey I'm Alexander's dead sister! Nice to meet you! I'm a vampire like my brother but I can go out in the sun without bursting into flames! Yeah that's a real conversation starter. I wondered what happened between her and that soccer snob. I laid hidden in bunch of leaves until the sun set.

I couldn't wait any longer. I jumped up and brushed off the leaves and ran to the mansion. Getting lost about three times along the way. The sun had set long ago and now I was completely lost.

"You still suck at directions," Jagger laughed from behind me. I turned around and saw him come towards me. "You're at Raven's house." He pointed to the house in front of me. I looked at a specific window. A teenage girl was climbing out of the window and fell. I ran and caught her then set her down and ran off.

"What the?" She said into the empty night. Jagger walked up to her and helped her up.

"Nice to see you again Raven," Jagger laughed. I snuck up behind him and dragged him away. She chased after us, but I was already at Alexander's house.

"Jagger you're an idiot! I told you to leave her alone! Now I gotta go before she sees me!" I yelled at him and then I ran off. This was going to be harder than I thought. Raven was going to meet me at the cemetery in about ten minutes and I knew she would bring Alexander. Which was bad or well I don't know. I slowed to a jog as I made it to the gates of the cemetery. I saw a shadowy figure, well two actually.

"Selene Deathward and Damion Vampir I've missed you guys so much!" I said and hugged them. They hugged me back and we started to laugh.

"Ashley I can't believe it! You're alive!" Selene squealed. One of her fang's had an onyx on them and I poked it.

"Not for long," Damion's voice hardened and he gulped. I turned around and saw Alexander with Raven clinging to his arm. I knew she couldn't see us and Alexander couldn't either. Selene had already blurred their vision and Damion blocked this memory from their minds. With that we made our escape only to run into two problems. Henry and Billy.


	3. She's Dangerous

Damion and Selene tensed up but I held my hand up for them to stop.

"Billy, Henry what are you guys doing here?" I asked calmly. Damion looked at me in shock.

"Ashley could they help us get to place to stay?" Selene asked. I shrugged.

"Billy, Henry do you guys know a place where my friends and I can stay for the night?" I asked them. My eyes hypnotizing them and reaching into their minds. Henry had a tree house in his backyard! "Henry you will let us stay in your tree house," My voice soothing and relaxing. Henry nodded, his eyes glazed over.

"I will let you stay in my tree house," Henry said. I smiled.

"Billy you won't tell Raven or Alexander about seeing us tonight and neither will you Henry," My voice was still soothing and relaxing. "Oh and sorry about this, Billy." I whispered and sunk my fangs into his neck. We wouldn't be bonded and he won't become a vampire. So if you hadn't noticed already, I'm a full vampire and I am a failure as a vampire. I mean what FULL vampire can walk around under the sun and when they bite someone not turn that person! But I have some ability's that others don't. I can control someone's mind and movements, read their minds and erase their memories if needed.

Billy's blood was sweet and I stopped biting him before it was too late. I watched and concentrated on healing the marks on his neck. Soon they were gone, not even a trace of them. Damion picked Billy up and Henry led the way to his tree house. I watched and memorized the combination to get in and out of the tree house and then Damion put both of Henry and Billy into Henry's room. After that Henry passed out and I decided to do the same. We have a tough day tomorrow. School sucks, even for the undead.

**Alexander's POV:**

"I'm going insane. I am going insane. A mean I saw my younger sister die in my arms that day! How can she be alive now? If Selene and Damion find out, they're gonna cause chaos for Raven. There's nothing I can do. Ashley can go out in the sunlight and I can't. I remember the day she died like it was yesterday. She'd gotten into a huge fight with my mom, saying that she hated being the outcast of our family and that she wished a vampire would stake her right then and there. I tried calming her down, but she wouldn't listen. I watched my younger sister cry her eyes out. Our grandmother came and talked with her. She calmed down a bit, but she still hoped that a vampire hunter would kill her.'

'After ten years I finally understand how she felt. Being an outcast in such a cruel world. She was made fun of because of her pale skin and how she dressed. I remember one time she was three and she scraped her knee. She was crying and she couldn't get up. I could hear her but I couldn't get out of my coffin. Then her crying stopped. I opened my eyes and saw her staring directly over me. The lid was open. She was frowning at me. Tears still streaked her face. She pointed to her knee and asked for me to put a band aid on it. I told her that I would do it later. Every time I would tell her later. But when we were six I said that I would talk to her later and yanked my hand out of hers'.'

''How much longer is later?' Her voice had been so sad, filled with hate and sorrow. I was colder back then. I barely knew my sister. She was up when the sun was and asleep when the sun was down. But even though I didn't know her that well I knew that I loved her. But it was far too late for her to ever love me. 'I hate you Xander! I finally found a vampire hunter and he said that he would kill me! I just had to drink this potion and I would be dead! Everyone in this stupid family will finally be happy! Now that the failure is gone! I hate you Xander!' She yelled and held a bottle up. Grandmother ran into the room and gasped. Ashley drank the potion and then she collapsed to the ground, dead," I explained to Raven. Her eyes filled with sadness.

"No wonder your eyes are always holding back sadness. Alexander, what makes Selene and Damion so different? DO they know that she's a vampire?" Raven asked me. I nodded.

"Selene and Damion are half-vampires. Ashley's a full vampire. She's extremely dangerous. She can control your mind. Read your thoughts, and she can bite someone and not turn them. I think that her organization is going to get back together though," I said, my eyes getting a faraway look in them. "Ashley was the leader of a half-vampire organization and the organization only allows certain half-vampires in them. Like if they have special gifts. Selene and Damion are her two best-friends and they've been in charge of the group but now that she's back they're stronger and smarter. Ashley started the organization when she was three and the other half-vampires were the same age. She's smart and she is amazing at disguising herself. That's why you need to be careful," I warned her. She had a look of awe on her face.

"So she can like infiltrate my school? Is she mad at me or something?" Raven asked, she was getting aggravated.

"I don't know. I wish I was a better brother to her," I sighed.

"Alexander how come you never told me you had a sister? I thought we didn't keep anything from each other!" Raven asked, changing the subject and pointing her finger at me.

"I thought that it would be better for both of us if you didn't know about her. I'm sorry," I apologized. I wanted her to stay home tomorrow and for the year but that wouldn't happen. I tensed up, when I heard a light knock on the door. I got up and Raven gave me an exasperated look.

"Can anyone hear me?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. What was she doing here? I opened the door to find Alana. My cousin. The fourth person who knew my nickname. "Hey Xander. You've grown!" She chirped and entered the house. "Oh and you might want to go to sleep now. The suns about to rise. I'll get Raven back to her house. Remember I'm her guardian now. How's Ash doing? Oh she's not here. Phooey," Alana pouted.

"I thought that you said you would never enter a vampire's house. Since that werewolf turned you into a hybrid. Half vampire and half werewolf," I joked. She hit me on the arm and laughed. Raven came in held my hand tightly.

"Alexander who is she?" Raven asked. I felt tired and Alana saw me stifle a yawn.

"I'm Alana. Xander's cousin. I'll take you home. Here take this it'll give you energy to be about and give you some energy," Alana said and gave Raven a drink. She gulped it down and I saw her energy come back.

"Wow! I feel so refreshed!" She laughed. Alana looped her arm through Ravens and left the house.

**Raven's POV:**

"So Alana are you a V?" I asked her as soon as we got into my room. She looked at me and laughed.

"No! Well somewhat. I'm a hybrid. An experiment gone wrong. I'm part werewolf and vampire. I was born a vampire but a werewolf bit me so now I'm half and half. It gets lonely sometimes. But anyways. I can hone in on my relatives feelings and when they're stressed I'm stressed so that's why I came here. I'll be protecting you when Xander can't!" She laughed. We walked out of the house and I looked ahead and saw Trevor. I made a gaging noise and Alana gave me a look.

"That's my nemesis," I said and pointed to Trevor. Alana laughed and I laughed with her. She had jet-black hair and dark purple streaks in her hair. Trevor stopped when he saw us and then he turned walked right up to us.

"Hey there Raven. Who's this?" He asked and lifted Alana's chin up.

"I can answer for myself and if you don't get your hand off me I will break your arm and give you another black eye. Now if you'll excuse me Raven and I need to get to school," Alana said and slapped Trevor's hand away. He looked at us in awe as we walked away.

"Wow! You handled him amazingly! You were like a natural!" I gushed to her. She shrugged and she started to blush.

"All the guys back in Romania always hit on me, but the one guy that I want to like me doesn't pay any attention to me. I just love his stormy gray eyes and his sweet smile. The way his platinum blonde hair falls perfectly over his face. The way he looks into my eyes. The way the sun will gleam off his fangs," She gushed, then started to blush.

"He's a vampire?" I asked.

"He's a half vampire. I think that he thinks I'm a freak. I mean look at me!" She gestured her whole body. She looked like a model to me. She saw the confusion on my face and rolled her eyes. She rolled her sleeve up and revealed a bite mark. It looked like a dogs. "That stupid werewolf bit me and now I'm like this. I mean like really what guy would date me!" She pouted then cheered up. I turned around and saw an angry Becky in her truck drive over to us.

"Run!" I yelled and we burst into a run. I started to laugh and so did Alana. We fell onto the sidewalk in front of the school and Becky came over to us. Matt followed behind her. Alana got up and helped me up. I dusted myself off while she did the same. Becky and Matt were wide eyed and kept starring at Alana. I loved her outfit. It was a black dress with black and white safety pins on the right sleeve and she wore black and white striped stalking's. She had a black back pack with bat ears and wings. She wore grayish lipstick and black eyeliner. She totally rocked the gothic look. She looked off into the distance tensed up.

"Hey sorry to leave you guys so suddenly but Raven's supposed to show me around the school! By the way I'm Alana Sterling! Alexander's cousin!" She said and pulled me along. I waved goodbye to Becky and Matt and then I stopped Alana.

"What was that about?" I asked her. She shook her head and pulled me under the bleachers.

"Ashley's attending your school now! Selene and Damion are with her. So whatever you do stay with me the whole day. Don't walk home by yourself. Selene can make people forget things like amnesia and Damion can make people blind or just blur the person's vision. He is also really strong for a half vamp," Alana explained. Her eyes darted back and forth. I looked at her schedule and saw that we had the same schedule.

"Come on! You don't wanna be late your first day, do you?" I asked and pulled her to the entrance. Too bad we didn't make it to the doors when we were stopped by none other than….Trevor.

**Ashley's POV:**

"Hey! Leave her alone before I give you more than a black eye," I snapped at Trevor. They all turned to look at me. I wasn't going to have this punk mess with my brother's girlfriend. I didn't give a care if he was cold with me when we were younger. I still loved him.

"What the! Hey you're that girl who punched me!" He yelped.

"Yeah and that's a tree. Can you not point out the obvious or are you that dumb?" I asked. My tone was light and joking but also hard and filled with sarcasm. I took a step towards him and he stepped back. Damion backed me up and so did Selene. Selene's looked like a pixie except that she had platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes. She had her hair in a spikey arrangement. She still looked like a girl but she was as strong as a football player. Damion was tall and had hair so black it almost looked blue. His smoky gray eyes could make any girls heart melt. He was well built but not like super muscle man. But he was strong.

"Hey you kids! Get in here! Now!" A teacher yelled. Great this school's full of stupid teachers. I shoved my hands into my cargo pants and my chains clanked as I walked down the hall. My black and red skull shirt wasn't like hugging my body but it wasn't baggy either. I'd put safety pins on the shirt earlier and added some details to the skull. By first period Raven, Alana, Damion, Selene, and I were sitting in the principal's office because we were violating dress code. Time to work my magic.


	4. Sorry I bit your younger brother

**Damion's POV:**

I watched the girl I was madly in love with control the mind of our new Principal to letting us all wear what we wanted. Alana kept glaring in Selene and my direction. I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same. After a while Ashley gained full control over his mind and we were soon sent back to class. Ashley was insanely beautiful and all the guys in our class stared at her with lust in their eyes. I wanted to rip off each and every one of their heads. A guy got up automatically and pulled her chair out for her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why did you do that? I can tell you think I'm a freak, just because of my outfit," She smirked. He looked nervous.

"Ashley, Damion, Selene and Alana! Please come to the front and introduce yourselves properly," The teacher said. She gave us all a disgusted look. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ashley. Ashley Sterling. Yes I am Alexander Sterling's younger sister. I'm the one who gave Trevor that black shiner," Ashley smiled and everyone gasped. One guy had the balls to yell.

"How the hell can a vampire be out in the sun!" That caused the whole class to laugh. Except, Raven, Selene, Alana, and me.

"For one do you always listen to stupid rumors or are you dumb enough to believe them? I am not a vampire, neither is my brother, my mother or my father. Nor, my other relatives. Like Alana. She's my cousin. Right Alana?" Ashley smirked and slammed her hands down on the guy's desk. He jumped back.

"Yeah. I'm Alana Sterling. I'm Alexander and Ashley's cousin. I'm from Romania," Alana said. She gave everyone a sweet, yet evil smile.

"I'm Damion Vampir. Ashley and I have been friends since we were three. Mess with one of us, including Raven and her friends then you mess with all of us," I said and gave them a cold expression. Everyone turned and stared at Selene.

"I'm Selene Deathward. Make fun of my last name all you want. It will still be cooler than yours," She smiled and walked back to her desk. I sat down next to Selene and Ashley sat next to Raven. I saw Raven tense up.

**Raven's POV:**

_Did you tell them about my brother being a vampire? _A girls voice, not my own was inside of my head.

_Who are you! _I yelled in my head.

_Dummy. I'm sitting right beside you. Now answer the question. Did you tell anyone that my brother is a vampire?_ Ashley asked. I looked over and saw her green eyes blazing with fury. _If you did I could never forgive you. Even though he was cold to me when I was younger, I would do anything to protect him._

_I didn't say anything to these people! I didn't even know Alexander had a sister. He's so sweet. I think you were the cold one! _I snapped at her in my head. The noise in the class stopped suddenly. I looked around the room and saw that the whole class was frozen. Well except for Ashley and I.

"You think I was cold to him! He hated my guts! He didn't want me as his sister! I may be a full vampire that can go out in the sun, but I have different powers. Like this," She gestured to the whole room. The clock was ticking and a paper ball was floating in midair. It was heading directly at me.

"Show me some proof that Alexander was mean and cold to you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. She grabbed my arm and pulled me through the whole school. Everything was frozen. She pulled me all the way out into the park. Not only was the school frozen but everything. So time was frozen. Cool.

"You want proof how about this," She said calmly. She was looking down at the ground, then everything changed. We were smack dab in the middle of a town. I looked around and saw that it was night. A small girl that looked like a younger version of Ashley looked back at a house and walked off. A minute later a young Alexander walked out of the house. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He was only seven. "This was just the night before I died," Ashley said. She walked forward and stepped through Alexander and walked up to her younger self.

"How did you do that?" I asked. I walked up to her but Alexander walked right through me.

"We can see them but they can't see us. We're in the past. Just watch." Ashley sighed. She sat down on a bench and I sat with her. I watched the two kids.

"You can't do anything right! Why was I put in charge of you! Why don't you just run away?" The young Alexander complained. I would've never guessed. He turned around and I saw something that Ashley didn't.

"He didn't hate you. He loved you. Look at his eyes," I said to Ashley. She looked and saw tears glisten in the corners of Alexander's eyes.

"Maybe I will! I know where a vampire hunter is! I can end it all tomorrow!" The young Ashley softly sobbed. She ran off and didn't turn around. The young Alexander fell to the ground and started to sob. He got up and followed after her. We followed behind him. He hid behind a brick wall and watched his younger sister. Ashley gasped.

"He saw the vampire hunter hand me the potion. No wonder the vampire turned his head and smiled! He saw Alexander! If he knew about the potion why didn't he stop me?" She asked.

"You'll just have to ask him that yourself," I shrugged. Before I knew what was happening we were back in the park. Then we were in the classroom. "Any chance you can make time speed up?" I asked. She smiled and in a flash it was night and we were in my room. We started to laugh, when the doorbell rang.

"Raven! Alexander's here! I'll send him up!" My mom yelled. I heard footsteps come up the stairs then a knock at the door.

"I gotta hide! Remember! Ask him why he didn't stop me from drinking the potion!" Ashley said and hid inside my closet. I nodded and opened my door.

"Raven! I've missed you so much!" Alexander said and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. I kissed him back. We then sat on my bed and he played with my hair.

"Alexander?" I asked.

"Yes, Raven?" He looked me in the eyes. I almost forgot my question, just staring into his eyes.

"Why didn't you stop your sister from drinking that potion?" I asked. I saw hurt cross his eyes and then it was replaced with sadness.

"I thought that if she ended her life she would finally be happy. She was always saying that she hated herself because she was so different. I just, I don't know. I was seven, I was so foolish. She thought that I was cold to her. When really every time I said those hurtful things, it was because I was trying to grow apart from her, and make it seem like I didn't love her. She was my little sister," Alexander sighed. I hugged him and whispered in his ear. "WHAT!" He asked. Ashley stepped out of the closet and walked over to Alexander.

"I said I hated you so that you would forget me once I died. I only killed myself for your benefit. I thought it would make you happy," She said and gave him a hug. "_We wish upon a star. Looking for anything, that will lead our way. Don't you remember me? We always, wished for the same thing. I wanted to be a part of the night, while you wanted to be a part of the day. We were as different as the sun and moon. Yet on the inside we were the same. _Don't you remember the song? We use to sing it together except in different rooms," Ashley said.

"Yeah. But I remember you being a way better singer back then!" Alexander laughed. Ashley pouted then pounced on Alexander.

"Raven tickle him here!" Ashley said and started tickling him on his stomach. I joined in and he was laughing his head off.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He gasped. Ashley and I started top laugh our heads off when my door opened. I looked over and saw Billy come in. What I didn't expect to happen was Billy to run and hug Ashley around her waist!

"I love you Ashley!" Billy said and we all gasped. My brother was in love with a vampire. Sounds so familiar!

"Ashley did you…? You did didn't you!" Alexander gasped.

"Sorry Raven but I bit your brother the other night," Ashley said. She was already out of his grasp when she jumped out my window. What was going to happen to Billy?


End file.
